shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kojirō Uesugi/Personality and Relationships
Personality Kojiro lives up to the rumors and talk about him, his cruelly, destruction and tyranny is legendary throughout the world. He has been said to be a man never to mess with, even though he rarely walks. He has been said to do such acts as skinning both men and women alive, putting them to death and many other unspeakable acts. He is said to be a demon rather than a human, he has no heart nor having no care for any existence, but his own. He shows his tyrant like traits often yelling, screaming, doing cruel acts and other disgusting actions to absolute his rule. Wanting to install fear into the hearts of anyone who goes up against him or sees him. He will go as far as killing off many just to prove his point to one person, wanting to break them to the point of death. Then enjoying the masterpiece he has created, wanting to see them go as far as crying and begging for their lives. Which he never shows to people, he has nothing to them. He is a supremely egotistical and ruthless tyrant who has a penchant for labeling those who oppose him as "insects", "vermin", and "bugs" that should be squashed. He relies heavily on his most capable crew members and will not personally enter a battle unless he is left with little choice. Bad tempered and rude, he loves to lavish himself in luxury with fine wine, treasure, and women. Kojiro has a boastful, arrogant, stubborn, prideful, and retains a tyrant demeanor. He doesn't hesitate to impose his perceived authority over others, as shown when he takes the role of leader. Like a noble, he doesn't bring his weapon with himself his crew members take care of it, as well as carrying him on a throne. However, for all his pride and power, Kojiro is easily angered. Whenever this happens, he flies into a blind rage and starts cursing at his opponents. Usually, he will go completely all out in trying to attack the offender and anyone else in the way even against all odds. When angered Kojiro is typically depicted as mad man: extremely aggressive, brutish, and bloodthirsty warrior who fights for his ambitions. He believes himself to be the "Mightiest Man Alive"because of his Devil Fruit powers, and believes that the only true justice in the world is his and only his ruler in any government. A man of action and talk, he disregards strategy and politics as a waste of his time Despite his repeated betrayals. Kojiro is a rather bluntly honest man, having little faith or respect in politicians, bureaucrats, and those who use deceptive words to gain power and hide like cowards behind the law for their own protection. He works for his rule only, for this same reason, Kojiro is a sycophant and tyrant not stopping to do what he wishes against others. Regardless of what affect it has with the common people and other pirates or government members. Kojiro is seen as one of the most feared man. Relentless in his desire to end the rule of the government and establish his own rule, he will use any means to achieve his plans, even if it makes him an enemy to the others. Fueled by his ambition to rule the land, he believes his rule to be predestined and is undeterred when others call him a traitor to the world government. However, he also has a fierce temper and will often scold his men's incompetence if the battle goes badly for him. Caring little about others status by his own or olden traditions, he judges men as he sees fit to, such as either fighting each other or just killing them off. Belying his bad reputation, he treasures his grand dream and will do anything to get it.The strangest attribute to his personality is that he always hungers for both physical food and power, this being a side effect of the fruit. He wishes to eat the finest foods and drink the finest drinks, once he has gotten what he wishes he stills wishes for more. Showing how greedy he truly is, he does have a hate for those who call themselves a “Hero” or “Tough Guy”. He rather enjoys destroying and breaking them down, he shows this by doing whatever it takes to break them. From killing someone to even blackmailing said person, he finds joy when this happens. Even during a public execution on his ship he will eat to his fill, he enjoys watching people get skinned alive while he eats. This most would vomit at the sight and smell of what was happening. He shows no reaction to disgusting sights, he himself being a disgusting sight. This is what makes him a truly fearsome tyrant and man, being able to do such acts and feel nothing. In recent times Kojiro has began to show a trait that he has a great eye for talent and finding talent. He is believed to be scared of dying or such, this is why he is surrounding himself with such powerful allies and anyone who would fight for him. He had commented that he has a true appreciation for talent and greatly rewards though who have allied themselves with him and his crew. Relationships Tyrant Crew Tensoba Tensoba seems to be a suck up to Kojiro, but he is a two faced bastard. He manipulates Kojiro in such a way, that Tensoba is able to get whatever he wishes. But Kojiro is fooled by this and completely trusts Tensoba, but Tensoba does seem to sing high praises to Kojiro. For a few reason the first being that, Kojiro is his captain and his source for money. But it annoys Tensoba to no end that Kojiro is a big pervert and what he does to women. He often comments to the other members that those women could have been such great test subjects. Mano Mano seems to have gained the trust of Kojiro, because of his attitude and his skills in leadership. So as such, Kojiro has made Mano his second in command and often will let him take command of his forces whenever there is a massive battle. Kojiro has praised Mano for the countless victories he has gotten, with this like Tensoba. Mano sometimes manipulates Kojiro into giving him what he needs through the use of words and such, ploys of such as a battle against rival crews and such. Mudon Mudon and Kojiro have an odd relationship, even though she is a woman. Kojiro doesn't seem to take a sexual attraction to her, but he doesn't trust her either. This was first revealed whenever he had commented that, the only reason he keeps Mudon around is because of her devil fruit powers and her genius, other than that he would had her killed years ago. Mudon on the other hand with all of the this trust she seems to have a erg to prove that she is able to gain the trust of Kojiro, but after trying for some time. She had joined the coup against Kojiro with Mano and Tensoba, thus now she still will keep to what she was doing until the coup can come at the right time. Enemies Kojiro has made so many enemies in his days as a noble and pirates; he is constantly in battle with enemies. Being it Marines, Other Pirates and many other enemies. Kojiro seems to show no mercy to any of them, often giving a crushing blow to them. When defeats enemies, Kojiro goes to great lengths to humiliate them. As seen most times he would strip most male enemies down to just a pair of shorts, process them throughout an island. As music plays, drums, flutes and many other instruments are played. Kojiro makes an execution a big fan fair; often bring many thinking of it as a festival. But once a civilian witness at just what kojiro does to his Enemies, they fear him. Shichibukai Being one of the former Sichibukai, Kojiro has a growing hate for each and ever members. His Anger is mostly because of that the shichibukai didn’t let him do as he pleases. He rather just betray them and gather his own forces to take down the other groups in the seas. World Government Kojiro had betrayed the World Government for some unknown reasons, although many believe it was because of his ways. He wanted what he wanted and the government didn’t let him have it. So most of the government officials and members hate Kojiro, many just at the mention of Kojiro often spit on the ground. He is one of the few men that have left the government and even the nobles, he is wanted by them. Although it seems that some nobles use Kojiro’s image of the heartless tyrant, they often would others that they are just like Kojiro. Although most don’t believe the nobles, even the Marines laugh at nobles who try to be Kojiro. Sengoku Sengoku and Kojiro are bitter enemies; Sengoku has no respect for Kojrio and the same for Sengoku with Kojiro. Although Sengoku often gets angry at many of the actions Kojiro has done for the past years. He calls Kojiro the boar, not even calling him by his name. Kojiro often calls Sengoku a spineless worm, who doesn’t have the gully to capture him. Nobles Kojiro being a former noble himself, he betrayed them and the World Government. He now has a hate for the nobles as well, he calls them useless worms that only suck up to get what they want. Kojiro and many other nobles are scared of him as well they do run away from him. Although they get scared and often call Marine officers to come and save them, Kijiro has often captured many of the girls from the families. He forces the girls to become servant girls and when they reach the right age, he will have his way with them and kill them. Marines It seems that every single Marine has a hate for the “fat boar”, all the high ranking officers think of it as an embarrassment because they left someone like Kojiro escape capture. Kojiro has constantly defeated many naval ships and Bases, making the Marines look like nothing. Necrid has often commented that his head is a very valuable prize, to the Marine or Bounty Hunter who captures him or kills him. They would go down in history for dethrone the tyrant of the seas. Taichibukai Just of recent events that had lead up for Kojiro being replaced by Donsai Sujata in this organization. Kojiro was furious at what the other warlords had done to him, so as such he had left them and took most of his money with him. So Kojiro has felt that he was wronged by all of the warlord and members of the group. So had sworn that he will hunt down each and everyone of them to make sure they would regret their choice. Dokugata Kojiro and Dokugata hate each plane and simple, Kojiro often insults Dokugata and Dokugata the same to Kojiro. The two however when it comes to battle, they both enjoy fighting and destroying things, this seems to be the only thing they can agree on. However, when Dokugata was Traveling on the Red Tyrant, Kojiro had often captured male prisoners. He gave them to Dokugata to keep him busy, so it does seem that Kojiro does give some rewards out to those who help him. But after he had been kicked out of the Taichibukai, Kojiro and Dokugata had interacting once again. But this time, Dokugata came to tease the little pig about such a thing. So as of now they both are enemies and Kojiro has given out a high bounty for anyone who can bring Dokugata's head on a platter for him. Donsai Sujata Being that Donsai had replaced Kojiro, he is his number 1 enemy as of now. Kojiro had one interactions with Donsai and his crew, this is whenever Hakushin had first passed away and Donsai defected the Revolutionaries. Whenever they were out at sea, Donsai and the sujata pirates were attacked by Kojiro and his men. Donsai seemed to have been upset that Kojiro had attacked him and his men, so like many others. Donsai is out for revenge against Kojiro and the tyrant pirates. Simā Sáo Zhāng Simā Sáo Zhāng had hated Kojiro from the start, but Simā Sáo Zhāng had no problem taking and using all of the money that Kojiro was putting into this organization. But whenever Simā Sáo Zhāng had confessed that he wanted Kojiro out because of the stupid fat boar had done nothing for this organization. Thus Sima had brought in Donsai and with all of the lords agreeing, Kojiro was gone. However before Simā Sáo Zhāng had told Kojiro of this, he had attacked the boar thinking that he could take the thing done. But sadly he was defeated and now thinking that his own honor and the honor of Sáo Zhāng family is insulted, Sima wants pay back. The same can be said of Kojiro he had put out a bounty on Simā Sáo Zhāng's head and will gladly pay anyone to bring it to him on a platter. Demetrius D. Xavier Demetrius has a great deal of history in dealing with Kojiro and his pirates, for years Demetrius has pawned money off of Kojiro during his noble days. It was a great deal with Kojiro’s money and such to create the Mother Hakuri. The two are rivals, it seems that Kojiro himself wants to face Demetrius and show the ignorant fool at what he can do. Demetrius mostly ignores the man’s threats thinking nothing of him, only as a simple fat man who want only women and money. The Jolly Pirates One of Kojiro's first enemies, whenever he himself was first introduced, Kojiro had landed on an island and he was giving a grand procession for two prisons about to executed. Kojiro had made a big fan fair about this and thus drawing the attention of the jolly pirates, but more of Spike himself. However Kojiro is an enemy of this crew, after they defeated him and he wanted to get revenge for said defeat. Like mostly anyother, Kojiro had put out a bounty of close to 1,000,000,000 for all of the crew members and will gladly pay anyone to do it. Spike Spike was one of the first enemy that Kojiro had faced, whenever Spike had saved the father and son who were being executed. Kojiro was insulted that the boy a boy would step in and save the bugs. However after a few exchange of words of moves, Kojiro seemed to have scared Spike at just how powerful this man was. But Kojiro was also surprised that the boy had a devil fruit as well, so after the defeat of Kojiro. Returning to his crew and escaping, Spike had made one a powerful enemy. Kojiro has a personal grudge against this boy and wants to settle the score. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages